My Word Is Law
by winter051094
Summary: In Fried's world, his word is law, especially where his rune magic is concerned. Will Mira become insnared by Fried and his games? M for later limes and lemons. UPDATED: Ch. 3!
1. Let the Games Begin

_Just reach out your hand, and there's someone right here…_

After those words were said to me… I couldn't hold myself back any longer… she was the first and only person to ever see me cry… even when we were fighting, she was always on my side. Even after all I had done to her brother… she still knew my heart; she knew I didn't really want to fight. I only did so to serve Laxus… but she believed in me, she made me see the truth… but now… it's too late. After everything I've done, she could never accept me… no one could… And yet, why do I feel a sense of peace around her?

_I never… wanted… to do all this…_ Her reply? "I know… I know."

How could she have known? All I ever did to her was hurt her and her brother… and yet… "Let's all enjoy the Harvest Festival together next year, okay?" I agreed. What else was I supposed to say? Her smile made my heart beat faster, her instant acceptance made the pain in my chest intensify all the more. I… I want to be the one to protect her smile, to bring her only happiness.

**One Week Later**

"Fried!" a voice called out from behind him.

Spinning on his heel, he shot a glance over his shoulder to see whom the voice belonged.

"M-Mirajane…?" he said, his eyes widening slightly as he saw her in the distance, exiting the Fairy Tail building. He was standing a few yards away with only a small backpack slung over his back. Standing in the middle of the road, he inched off to the side as he saw Mirajane run towards him. Knowing that the upcoming conversation was going to be something he did not want the public to overhear, a low _hum_ whisked though the air as he quickly set to work creating a _rune_ with his magic. A few moments later, he was finished and not a moment too soon.

"Hey…" she panted as she ran over to his side, "I've been looking all over for you. Don't tell me you were planning on leaving without saying goodbye…" she said with a slight whimper in her voice.

"I… I didn't think that you would have wanted to see me… after what I did…"

"Hey, we're nakama aren't we? You were just acting on Laxus's orders; I can't blame you there."

"Mira…jane…" he whispered as he looked down. His face stung with agony of being with someone so forgiving. Had he been with Laxus, he would have been scolded very harshly, if not worse.

"Tell me Fried… is it true what the rumors are claiming? Is the Raijin Tribe really disbanding?"

Fried looked up and smirked at her bluntness, but a sad look entered his beautiful teal-colored eyes. Sighing he looked over Mirajane's shoulder, staring at nothing in particular as he spoke with a detached voice.

"…Yeah. After Laxus was excommunicated by his grandfather from the guild, he decided to go off on his own. Set new goals for himself; less destructive goals. I'm not sure what Bickslow and Evergreen plan on doing. Bickslow might travel away as well to improve his power, but if I'm not mistaken, Ever plans on staying with Fairy Tail for a while."

"And you?" she inquired.

"I…" he sighed. "Mirajane, I cannot stay here. Not after I have done wrong by so many. I raised a hand against my nakama, some of which were my closet friends. I cannot stand to face everyone and the kindness they are showing me…" he said as his eyes focused back on her angelic face. The wind was starting to blow gently, moving her hair from in front of her face. The sunrays peaked out over the horizon as the morning was upon them. The rays kissed the ends of her hair, giving her a glowing appearance. While observing her features, Fried almost missed what she said next.

"Sure you can. No one wishes for you to leave, Fried. Only your fear of not getting accepted is holding you back. So please, stay…" she implored, causing another jolt of emotional pain to course through his mind.

A shadow passed over his features as he bent his head to look at the ground. "How… how can everyone accept me again? After all I've done? I could have killed Cana when I attacked her. I could have killed your brother with the magic I used. I could have-"

"But you didn't." she interrupted. "You and I both know you never wanted to fight against Fairy Tail from the beginning. Your heart was in the right place. It was your orders and the one who gave them who had the problem. It wasn't your fault… you were just acting off of orders…"

Her next sentence was cut off as Fried wrapped one arm around her torso and the other over her shoulder in a gentle yet firm hug. Placing his head down upon where her collarbone and shoulder met, the two of them stood in that position for a few moments in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness of one another. Mirajane placed her arms around him and gently put her head down so her cheek barely touched his and her chin was comfortably resting against his shoulder.

"Mirajane… thank you… your kindness was what brought me back to sanity. Acting under Laxus's rule was… terrifying. I will admit that using my power in ways that threatened others _did_ give me a certain thrill that I enjoyed, but these last few weeks… it just wasn't me. You brought me back to myself and for that I shall always be grateful."

"Then prove it… prove to me that you truly are thankful for what I did… stay here… with your family… with your nakama… with me…"

Fried's body froze as he felt a wetness drop onto his shoulder.

"Oh Mirajane, please don't cry. Not for me… you… you shouldn't have to become upset over me… I'm not worth it…"

"Trust me Fried, you are… to me…" she whispered. "I… I don't want you to leave again… no one has seen any of you or your group in well over a few years… you were deeply missed, and now will be even more so than before."

Fried sighed. "Very well, I shall stay, but only until I figure out what I am truly going to do with myself."

This lit up a soft smile on Mirajane face. "That will be enough." She whispered.

"Enough?" he inquired.

"Yes… enough to keep me happy. Even if we are not together side by side, just knowing you are near brings me peace. I can rest happy, knowing that you will not leave during the night, without saying goodbye at least…" she said as one single tear descended down her cheek.

"Oh Mirajane… is that why you were upset? Because I did not say a goodbye?" he said as he took a small step away so he could properly face her.

Mirajane simply gave a small nod in reply.

Fried huffed slightly at the complications he'd made.

"I never wished to hurt anyone by leaving, especially you. After everything you have done for me… I didn't want to be the reason for your pain. I was going to just slip out of your life, so you could, over time, forget about me and move on with your life… and be happy… with or without me…"

"…You silly man…" she whispered so softly Fried had to strain to hear it. "I never once wished for you to leave. No, I always bask in the light that your presence gives me. It fills me with the feeling of happiness that… I cannot even express… ever since our battle I have been watching you. You've become lost because of improper guidance, but… that's not your fault… we, here at Fairy Tail, love you Fried. I… I…" she had to pause and look away to keep him from seeing her now lobster-red face as she blushed with embarrassment. This was not the perfect scenario of confessing her love for him that she'd had in mind.

Taking advantage of her hesitance, Fried took a step closer towards her so that their bodies were almost touching once again and brought his hand up to her chin, pulling her face up to look him in the eye.

"You what, Mirajane?" he said with a hint of urgency.

"I… it's nothing… never mind Fried. All I'm saying is… no one wants you to leave… _I_ don't want you to leave…"

"Then I won't. I will stay by your side Mirajane, for as long as you'll allow me to…" he said, leaning forward so that his body mostly encompassed hers. "Aishiteru." He whispered so softly that Mirajane did not believe her ears at first.

"W-What did you j-just say?" she breathed out in a faint whisper.

"Aishiteru, Mirajane. I always have and always will. Your bravery, even when you were known as 'Demon', has always inspired me. The protectiveness you showed for your brother against me made me see just how loyal you were. And… when you… ceased fighting with me that day… when you could have ended my very life after everything I'd done… yet, you didn't… that filled me with a wonder of how much love can a beautiful woman like yourself can truly contain…" he declared.

"T-Thank… you… Fried… I… I…. love you too… Ever since you walked through the doors of Fairy Tail, even when you were with Laxus, I saw you just before Evergreen turned us. It was the reason I did not fight back against her control. I had one glimpse of you and froze, allowing Ever's power to take control of me."

Fried hesitated to reply. Taking a deep breath, he took a small step away from Mirajane's body to give her room to breath after their confessions.

"I… I saw you as well… I tried to ask Ever to spare you but… Laxus snapped at me and told me the feelings that I had… they made a person weak…-"

"No." Mirajane interrupted. "Feelings such as these do _not_ make one weak. It actually means the exact opposite. Having a special bond with someone makes the two even stronger. I mean, just look at Lucy and Loki. Those two… even though Loki is Lucy's Spirit, the love that those two have together makes them so much stronger. Gray and Juvia as well; they have a special bond, and the fact that they are water and ice accompany each other as well. The bonds that two people have… others should never underestimate them… This is one lesson Laxus needs to learn before Master can hand the title of "fourth" over to him. Once Laxus learns this lesson, I believe it could shape him into a wonderful leader."

"The power of love… is a very strong yet mysterious thing…" he breathed out.

Suddenly Mirajane squeaked, jerking Fried out of his train of thought.

"W-What is it?" he asked as he looked around.

"W-we… everyone… they could have heard…" {Oh my gosh! Please don't tell me I just confessed my feelings for Fried in front of everyone in Fairy Tail!}

Fried laughed at her little spook out and brought his other hand -having his right hand was still where he left it on her chin- up to her cheek to calm her enough so he could speak.

"Mirajane, do you really think I would allow everyone to hear about our private life?" he chuckled as he saw her shake her head no. "Look at your feet." He softly commanded. {She really is quite cute. I'm so lucky to have a woman like her by my side…}

Mirajane's eyes widened as she finally took notice of the _runes_ that encompassed them in a small box.

"H-How… when…?" {Fried's _runes_! They're all around us!}

Fried smiled at her before closing the small gap between them and pulling her into his full embrace, having her completely in his arms where she belonged.

"I had a feeling our conversation would be something private, between us. I placed them right before you approached me. After all, my word is law and the law I have decreed is no one should hear what we have just said, no one can see us, and if anyone comes near, we become something along the lines of transparent and-" Just as he was explaining, a person walked straight through him, causing Mirajane's eyes to widen comically in disbelief. "If someone comes, they will walk straight through us. No one even knows we are here. We have disappeared until I wish for us to be seen." he continued, letting out a laugh as if he had not stopped speaking.

"In-incredible… you have become so powerful…" she whispered in amazement.

Fried smiled at the compliment and leaned his forehead against her own, staring deeply into her eyes.

"As have you Mira… you really have grown up. You were beautiful before, but now… now you have truly become a gorgeous women right in front of my eyes."

Mirajane blushed and shyly looked away.

"Don't… don't turn away from me… even your glance… I want to see you, all the time and as much as you'll allow…" he whispered while leaning forward cautiously, waiting to see if she would give any indication of objecting to his next action.

Sensing no denial, he began to lean forward so he could press his lips against hers. Just as he was a few centimeters away…

"Fried… wait…" she said as she placed a hand on his chest to stop his advances.

Fried drew back, pouting slightly but respected her and did as she asked.

She chuckled at his antics but hurried to explain herself.

"Don't worry. You'll have your chance in a bit, silly. Just be patient." She whispered and an idea came to her. As she began to walk away, she dragged her hand seductively across his chest and over his shoulder as she walked past him and towards the guild.

Fried, who got slightly aroused at the sensation, growled deeply in his throat at his little sensual demon.

Suddenly Mirajane, who had not walked even five paces, froze, her body not moving at her command.

"Dirty little trick you pulled back there my little demon. I might just have to put you in your place." Fried, who had walked up behind her, whispered seductively in her ear.

Mirajane's eyes took on a new light as she sent a smirk in his direction. "Well said, but can you really overpower someone such as me? After all, it _was_ me on top during our battle, was it not?" She teased, referring to the prior week.

"You're really pushing your luck, aren't you Mirajane…" he said, his voice taking on a deeper baritone pitch.

"There is no luck that I need. I'm clearly your match." She challenged.

Fried smiled fully now, exposing his white teeth. Flipping his sea foam green hair over his shoulder and out of his eyes, he suddenly came up with an idea. Quickly, he summoned some of his energy and began to draw a second _rune_ around the two of them, still inside the original.

"W-What are you doing?" Mirajane asked, her voice losing some of its valor.

"Just be patient…" he said, mimicking her earlier words. "Ah… there we go… now Mirajane… let's play a game…"

Catching on to his words, certain images began to form in her mind, many she had no idea where they came from.

"W-what kind of game?" she whispered as she felt a biped walk through her and Fried, letting her know that his previous _rune_ was still in affect and that she had not walked out of his borders yet. No one would be able to hear them until she was a good few feet away. She was trapped and there to play his little game until he released her.

"My word is law here, little demon. If you are okay playing this game with me, I'll be more than willing, but I feel that it might be a bit early for you."

Mirajane tilted her head slightly, but gave no indication of interrupting him, so he took that as a positive sign and continued. "The rules are simple and I have set few, but the spell shall end at midnight tonight. If I win my game, I get to claim my own _personal_ prize." He said cryptically, without truly explaining anything.

"A-And if you lose…?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "If I somehow lose, then you can ask me one thing. Anything you want, and, assuming it's in my power, I shall grant it for you."

Mirajane considered this for a moment, but knowing that her now-lover would never truly harm her she figured it would be fun to play his way for now.

"Alright, I accept." She stated as looked away from his face and towards the guild. At once she felt a certain pressure on her body that felt as if it her personal energy was being connected with something. Just as suddenly as the sensation appeared, it vanished and people could see her once again. Able to move her body once more she turned, but couldn't locate Fried anywhere.

"That little sneak. I don't even know the rules of his game!" she whined to herself making people stare at her.

Placing her signature smile back onto her face she turned and headed out towards the guild once more to get back to her bar, having been away far too long. People would start to worry if she wasn't back soon.

As she walked away, she didn't notice Fried watching her from behind.

_Let the games begin my little demon._ Fried's voice whispered through her mind. She spun around as the voice resounded in her head, but couldn't find him. With one more glance over her shoulder, she returned to the guild.

~ :D ~

Thanks for reading! :) So far this is a one-shot! But if I get enough reviews I'll keep adding chapters to this. :) I already have about 12,000 words typed up for yall, but if no one likes the story then I won't waste my time in posting another chapter. :\ Anyway, i DO hope everyone likes it! Till next time!

~Winter


	2. Rules of the Game

Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, I'm updating early! Don't u just love me! Here is chapter 2! ~The plot and most of the rhymes/riddles DO belong to me, but Fairy Tail does not belong to meeee! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Feeling more comfortable now that she was back behind her bar, Mirajane sat down on a stool to think about this little game Fried started. Lucy had come over with Loki in tow and asked for a drink before getting up and leaving, arms linked with her little lion. Later, Gray and Juvia approached her, both asking for her "special" water. Juvia's face lit up as Mirajane tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her smirk.

"So, it looks like you guys are finally getting intimate, hmm?" she questioned playfully while handing them both her chemically filled water.

While being here at Fairy Tail, life was pretty boring, especially when couples trended to chase rabbit trails around and about their relationship. This special water was used only when she felt the need to play matchmaker. The water was infused with a special _emotional lacrima_ crystal, broken down into tiny bits, so it could dissolve into the water. It did not have any taste, so the consumer would not notice, but the effects were quick.

Within a few minutes the crystal would merge with the drinker's personal energy and bring out the strongest emotion they held towards their partner. The heart could never lie. Most of the time the two would end up in bed together, having both confessed their feelings to each other, if not more.

"J-Juvia… Juvia wants to please Gray as much as she possibly can…" she said while blushing even more.

Mirajane giggled at the water girl's comment. "Then I wish you both the best. I would suggest you both drink it when you get to your private quarters. I cannot guarantee the end result of consuming this."

Both of them blushed with the implication of her words, wished her a good day while casting shadowed glances at each other, and walked out of the guild.

Sighing to herself she set to work cleaning the bar, tables, and anything else that needed to be cleaned that day. About ten minutes into cleaning Natsu dropped by, grinning from ear to ear with Happy flying overhead.

"Soooo…" he started as he got her attention. "I have something for you… from Fried…" he said with a grin. Mirajane blushed slightly, but he had caught her attention. Her curiosity was rising as Natsu just stood there to exaggerate the effect of her waiting.

"Just spit it out Natsu." Mirajane said after a few moments of a pregnant silence.

"… it's a letter… a love letter perhaps?"

"A letter…?" she wondered out loud, completely missing his playful comment.

"Ah… yeah, here." He said a bit disappointed at the lack of her response, but handed the envelope over into her waiting hands.

It was a gold-papered envelope that had '_Mirajane' _written on the front in a beautiful calligraphy. On the back had the looks of a _rune_ that was etched onto the place where it sealed the letter that was hidden within.

Natsu scratched his head nervously.

"Eh, I would be careful there Mira. I tried opening it earlier and received quite a shock to my hand. Still stings too…" he mumbled while rubbing his hand to prove his point.

"Well maybe it retaliated against you because it wasn't _for_ you to read." Mirajane chilled in a motherly manner, and placed her hand in front of the _runes_. Lighting up in a bright, purple light as the _rune_ identified her, Mirajane felt as if she were in Fried's embrace for a moment before the light receded. Looking down, she saw in her hands was now a simple letter, written in Fried's neat script and began to read it out loud.

_~A love like ours can never be beat._

_A love like this is sweeter than sweet._

_Chasing and running is so much fun,_

_But don't stay too long out in the sun._

_Search and search and search some more,_

_But just remember, look under the floor._

_Hide and seek is fun to play,_

_So let us see if I can get away._

_A three word phrase is all you need,_

_To win the game so you can succeed._

_Just know that midnight is the time,_

_That this little rhyme and game of mine_

_Will come to an end, yes it's true,_

_But if you beat me, that will be new._

_We play for keeps and that's a fact,_

_So make sure this rule won't hold you back._

_The winner of us two may take control,_

_But just for one night, you're on a roll.~_

Natsu stood still for a moment and then began to laugh. "Well, that's sure one hell-of-a riddle you got there. Seems to me you guys are playing hide-and-seek. Sounds kinda… kinky."

Mirajane laughed. "Well, this will be a fun day." She said. "I wonder if there are any other rules…"

"Eh, probably not. You know as well as I do that when Fried makes a _rune_, the rules are always spelled out for you, and this little rhyme of his was all the rules and help you'll get from him. You have about… thirteen hours until midnight. I would finish up with the cleaning if I were you. Fried is known as the 'Shadow' when Gray, him and I would play. He could hide and never be found for days. Also, I wouldn't suggest you getting any help from anyone else for your little game, at least not concerning the riddle." Natsu advised.

"Why?"

"…Because to my eyes… that note that you have in your hand is blank."

Mirajane laughed and looked down back at the note.

"And besides that, this is _your_ little kinky game with Mr. Seaweed. You get to solve the mystery yourself."

"It's not kinky and …w-what? M-Mr… who?" she sputtered at the humorous nickname.

"You know… seaweed; the green stuff that lives in a pond?"

"That's oceans and rivers silly… then again, it might be able to live in a pond… and of course I know what seaweed is. I just… didn't expect you'd call him that." she laughed.

"Ah, it's because of his hair. You know that it wasn't always like that right? The vomit green isn't his natural hair color. It happened when one of his _runes_ backfired on him, but that's a story that you'll have to ask him about yourself. Anyway, Happy and I have to get going. Catch you later." He said over his shoulder as he and Happy left with an "Aye sir!" echoing in their wake.

"Backfired huh?" she muttered out loud as she set to work on understanding the little riddle Fried had given her.

~ :) ~

* * *

_**PLZ REVIEW! :D Thanks! I'll be updating at some point next week, depending on the reviews I get.**__** :)**_

**~rEvIeW rEpLy fRoM cHaPtEr 1~**

BlackStar: Haha, thanks! Here are the rules. :) any idea on how to solve it? lol, good luck!

Ryuketsu no Hana: haha thanks! Here's ur continuation of the story!

abby59: haha hope u liked it. lol I was goin for more of a cliff hanger kinda effect lol but I guess it didn't work that well, eh?


	3. I Love You

Author's Note: Hey guys, I want to deeply apologize for keeping yall waiting! Truth of the matter is, I had lost interest for a bit and by the time I wanted to continue this story, I had lost the files. Trust me, I have been super upset the past few weeks because I thought I lost some of the story that I had already typed. Luckily, I found it today! So I shall be continuing my story once again! I hope this chapter makes up for how long it's taken me to update! Gomenasai minna san!

The plot belongs to me, but sadly the characters do not.

_**~WARNING: There is a hint of lime in this chapter, so please read at your own risk!~**_

* * *

"Okay, so here are the rules I can see. One is something about me staying inside, so I guess that means he's hiding somewhere inside a building. Two… "Under the floor"?" Mira questioned out loud. "Okay, well I know for sure the objective is for me to find him, and before midnight. He doesn't expect for me to win, and… the prize? Something having to do with control…?" she wondered. "… kinky." She agreed with Natsu's earlier claim.

"Hey sis… what's kinky?" Elfman asked as he walked up to where his sister was sitting on one of the tables.

"Fried…" she mumbled without really thinking. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Hey Elfman, would you be willing to help me out a bit tonight?"

Elfman's eyes lit up. "Of course; anything for you sister."

"Excellent…" she said as she began to whisper her plan into her younger brother's ear.

~ :) ~

**11:30pm -30 Minutes Left**

Mirajane yawned and stretched her arms up high above her head. She had not attempted to physically search out Fried, but magically. Unfortunately, Natsu was right in saying that he really could hide himself well. Having stayed inside the guild, tending to the bar all day, she was unable to leave, even if she wanted.

All of the tables were clean, her bar, spotless. Nodding in satisfaction Mirajane took one last look around the guild to see if she missed anything. Not seeing anything, she exited the guild, locking the door with some sealing magic as she left.

**11:50pm -10 Minutes Left**

The full moon was high above the sky this night, easily lighting her path. She set out on a light walk towards her home. Looking around at the deserted streets, a sudden sense of unease settled around her, causing her to shiver as the night air whistled around her.

Hugging her arms closer to her chest in an attempt for warmth, she started walking a bit faster towards her home. However, a dark shadow at the corner behind her caught her eye. Not turning around she sped up, walking now almost twice as fast as before.

Her home was about a five to ten minute walk from the guild, but at the pace she was moving, it would only take her about three.

Hearing the footsteps even closer behind her she started to run at a full sprint, but a large lumbering body ran in front of her, causing her to stumble headfirst.

"Hehe, looks like we got a pretty one tonight…" the man behind her said.

"Yeah… looks like we getting' somethin' s'pecial…" he said while licking his lips, his words slurring as he was clearly drunk.

"L-Let go of me…" Mirajane whispered in a frightened voice.

" 'Notta chance sugar. Why don't you just come with us and we'll show ya a bit o' fun." The man in front of her said, small particles of spit flying out and barely missing her face. She scrunched up her nose in revulsion of the smell his breath was protruding.

"Yeah, why d-"suddenly the man behind her collapsed, the man holding her soon followed suit.

With a _thump_, both bodies were lying on the ground, a familiar purple light surrounding them.

"Mirajane, are you alright?" Fried said, coming out from behind the corner and walking towards her. He stopped when he was a few inches away from her.

Mirajane took the last few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head up to whisper something in his ear.

"It's 11:59 (pm)… I win." She said with a small kiss to his cheek.

"It… you… win… huh?" he questioned, confusion showing in his eyes, but soon turned to slight anger. "That shouldn't count Mirajane. I was really worried about you. I thought–"

"You thought wrong." She whispered. "There were no rules prohibiting me from asking help from others. At the moment you just knocked Reedus and Gajeel unconscious." She said pointing to Reedus' bigger frame, the one she ran into and Gajeel, the one who was following her from the guild."

"You… you planned for them to attack you?" he choked out.

"No, not attack; more like… stop me until my knight in shining armor came to save me." She whispered.

Fried laughed. "Well okay, I will admit. This is a first for me to ever lose to hide-and-seek. Even Natsu's nose could never find me. Well played my little demon."

Mirajane smiled and indicated that they should keep walking, knowing that once they were far enough away, Reedus and Gajeel would both wake up.

After a few moments of silent walking Fried spoke. "While that was technically unfair, you _did_ win, so what would you like as your prize?" he asked, having an idea on what she would ask of him.

As they came up to Mirajane's door step, she paused. Turning around so that she faced him with her back to the door, she looked into his eyes. "… I want you to… to…" she faltered.

"Go on Mirajane, you won fair and square. Just tell me." He gently encouraged while bringing his arms around her in a hug. "Tell me what you want, and I'll see to it that I give it to you." He promised while waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I… I want you to… to tell me the story about how your hair became the color it is today." She requested. Fried's eyes began to get really wide with disbelief.

"I… I could have sworn you would were going to ask for me to stay here with you at Fairy Tail." He whispered.

"No," she shook her head, "I would never have asked you to do that. You told me that you would stay until you knew what you fully planned on doing. I wouldn't restrain you to a place like this. With powers such as yours I'm sure you have many wonderful adventures waiting ahead of you. I would hold you back from them."

"M-Mirajane…" he whispered in awe of her selflessness.

"I want you to be happy Fried… with or without me…" she whispered his words back to him from that previous morning.

"With… I choose with…" he whispered and before Mirajane could stop him he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Mirajane's eyes opened wide for a split second before closing shut. She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his broad shoulders and pulled him close, making the kiss even deeper.

Slowly opening his mouth Fried let his tongue touch the entrance of her mouth, waiting to see if she would allow him inside or not. After a few moments of the sensation, she admitted him in and his tongue gently brushed against her own, causing her to blush a deep crimson. Using the inner strength that he had, he pulled her as close to his body as physically possible. She felt his "need" brush up against her stomach, causing her step back slightly and break the kiss before looking away, embarrassed.

Taking a few moments to understand why she stopped, he finally understood when he saw that she would not look him in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just my body's way of showing you how much it adores you."

"Adores me?" she asked in a cute and innocent way.

"Yes, my body want's you Mirajane. It has for a very long time, but I don't want you to pressure you or anything. I-"

She placed her left hand on his cheek to stop his rambling. "Don't worry Fried. I already told you that I love you. I don't think I'm ready yet to do anything, but just give me a little bit of time, and maybe soon, something might happen between us…" she whispered as she moved her body back towards his so that she could feel him against her stomach again.

"Mirajane… I… don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to d-"

Mirajane pressed her lips against his to stop his protest. After a moment of her being raped up in the gentle kiss, she pulled away from him and walked towards her door. Magically conjuring her keys out of thin air, she unlocked her door –her keys vanishing again- and went inside, gesturing for Fried to follow. After Fried walked through the door, she closed it and it locked on its own.

"Oh, your house is kinda… homey." He said with a smile.

It was a one story house. Straight ahead from her entranceway was a hall that led to another door a few feet down that opened to her moderately large kitchen and bar, where many different wines and alcohol sat. Food and other necessities, such as cups, silverware, and plates, were found in the cabinets around the area. To the left of where they were standing was her living room. It had a flat screen TV, a long, black leather couch, and a table with a lamp and book placed upon it. To the right of the entrance was her bathroom, built with a magical jacuzzi bathtub and shower. Just past that was her bedroom. Inside that room was a magical dresser against the far, back wall that allowed her to store as much clothing as she wished and when she wanted the garment, all she had to do was think of it and it would appear inside. Her bed was covered in a gentle, snow-white comforter while her room was a mix of many different shades of pinks, greens, and whites.

Mirajane walked up to Fried and wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed her lips against his timidly, unsure of what the boundaries between them were.

Fried, sensing her uncertainty, scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the couch. Gently placing her down, he leaned over and began to kiss her, slowly showing her how to move her lips in sync with his own. A soft, pleased moan forced its way up his throat, causing her mouth to vibrate slightly.

Fried moved slowly so she could easily see his intentions before he did them, allowing her to stop any time she wanted. He moved so that his body was now covering hers on the couch, their lips still intertwined.

"Mirajane." _Kiss._ "Tell me." _Kiss._ "If you." _Kiss._ "Ever want me to." _Kiss._ "Stop…"

Mirajane smiled into the kisses that he was raining down upon her.

"Oh Fried, you worry too much. Just enjoy yourself. I want this as much as you do." she said and kissed his throat.

Fried gulped before he continued. "B-But how far… do you want to go exactly?" he asked.

"For now, less talking, more kissing." She said with a new light shining in her eyes.

Happy to oblige, Fried leaned down and began to gently massage her bottom lip with his own. Letting his tongue come out to play, Mirajane brought her own out and it almost made Fried lose control right then and there. Allowing their tongues to battle in a heated fight for dominance, Fried's hands began to explore around her shoulders and began to slowly move downwards.

Bringing her hands up, Mirajane caught both his hands in hers and shook her head.

_So that's as far as she'll go tonight, hmm?_ Fried thought to himself. Withdrawing his lips to allow them both to breathe, he stared down at his silver-haired beauty lying beneath him. "Very well…" he whispered, "This is as far as we'll go tonight, okay?"

Mirajane's eyes lit up with appreciation of his willingness to take things slow, even if it killed him. "Thank you Fried."

"Anything for my little demon." He whispered as he brought their lips together once more.

~ :) ~

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for the super long wait, but please REVIEW and lemme know what everyone thought of this chapter! I promise to try and update MUCH sooner this time around! Lol, Domo arigato! *bows* **

**~rEvIeW rEpLy~**

Gandhie: Lol no no no no no no! haha I have 100% want to proceed on it. My reason for not continuing sooner was explained at the beginning of this chapter. Unfortunately, I did not recover all of the work I had done, but I recovered a majority of it, so that's why I'm able to continue updating again! :D thank you for your review! If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by stalled? The plot is taking too long to develop… or?

StarlightDark: lol, your wish is my command! Haha I understand whatcha mean lol thanks for your review and I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for such a long wait.

xxShyxx: NOW! :D haha hope this made up for lost time! :)

IceKingII: Hai hai! :) I'm trying my best now that I've found it once again!

: haha awww thank you! So happy you like my story so far. I will admit I do think it might be the best story I've written so far. :D

Wunderland: haha IKR! Anyway, hope this was a good chapter 3 for you!

HeirToTheShadows: lol thank you! I hope you enjoyed this next installment to the story!

lightofdawn: haha ok ok ok here it is! Explanation is up top for yall! Again, I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner!

Loreto Mustang: Haha thank you! I was really aiming for it to be unique! I'm glad it's not a "typical corny FriedxMira story" haha thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
